Valentines Day
by NotFlyingWithOtters
Summary: GSR valentines. one shot.... fluff... yeah.. R&R please


'Grissom?' Sara murmured quietly to him.

'Yeah?' He was stroking her hair, smoothing and running his fingers through it.

'It's valentines day tomorrow.' Grissom moved his hand from her hair and propped himself up on it.

'So?' she smiled and rolled over so that she was facing him. He smiled and stroked her face with the back of his other hand. She grabbed it and held it tight with her own. He let himself fall back onto the bed, grabbing the covers as he did so.

'Maybe we should do something.' Grissom giggled as she said this. 'What's so funny?' She asked, beginning to tickle him.

'Well… I had an idea from a while ago. And it's already been arranged. So you'll just have to wait and see won't you.' Sara shoved him.

'You will tell me, Gil.' He shook his head.

'Only one day, Sar'. I think you can cope with that.' She grimaced and allowed him to wrap his arms around her. She _**hated**_ surprises.

---

'Ready?' Grissom tied the blindfold over Sara's face and took her hand. She followed him cautiously, aware of any sounds. Grissom stopped suddenly and she nearly fell, but he caught her round the waist before she hit the floor.

'Thanks.' She muttered. He teased a hand through her hair and grinned, not that she could see the grin. He opened the door, and then stood behind her. She felt herself begin to tremble with the closeness of him. His hands were deftly untying the knot in the blindfold. Just as he took it off, she turned to him and kissed him on the lips. He looked slightly confused, but kissed her back, briefly. They broke apart and Grissom placed his hands over her eyes.

'Grissom! Please!'

'I don't want to ruin the surprise honey.' He whispered in her ear. She sighed in frustration and walked forwards. Grissom removed his hands from her eyes. The room was dark. Sara sighed and turned towards him. He wasn't there. Suddenly, the light flicked on. She turned towards the room again. Her jaw dropped open and a tear rolled down her cheek.

'Grissom…' He took her hand and spun her round.

'You like?' She nodded, incapable of speech. The cream coloured walls had been festooned with red ribbons and glitter. So typical Grissom… getting the glitter off would be a nightmare. She tried to take it all in… the windows were frosted with red coloured fake snow, all the drifts shaped like hearts. It looked really corny, but so was Grissom's sense of humour. The table had a white tablecloth and had places set for two. Grissom walked forwards and lit the two white candles, casting a flickering light on the walls. He flicked the light switch so that only the candles lighted the room. He took Sara's hand and sat her down, sitting himself opposite her. She smiled and looked at dinner. A Chinese menu lay on the table between them. Grissom looked away.

'You know I can't cook.' She laughed and took his hand.

'So order away.'

---

Sara opened the bottle of white wine, pouring herself and Grissom a glass each.

'This sorta beats my present to you.' She said sheepishly. Grissom smirked and took her hand.

'Honey… any present from you is the best present I could wish for. But mine gets better.' Sara sighed in defeat. The doorbell rang. 'I'll get it.' He stood up and walked towards the front door. Sara felt in her pocket for the tickets. They were there. She smiled as Grissom walked back in with their various meals from the Chinese Take Away.

---

'So… Grissom. My present to you is…' She reached in her pocket and withdrew two tickets. Grissom took one and examined it. His face broke out in a smile.

'You didn't…' He said quietly. Sara smiled.

'I guess I did.' The ticket was for the entomology exhibition at the museum, only fifty tickets had been sent out. Sara has bought two; one for her and one for Grissom. He pulled her up and hugged her tightly. She smiled and then he let go, dropping onto one knee.

'Ohh…' Sara whispered, her voice hoarse. Grissom took out a small box from his jacket pocket.

'Sara… after Warrick's death… I realised that I loved you more than I ever could have conceived. Being without you when you left hurt me more than anything ever has and ever will. I still love you and I want to prove it to you because I have always found it hard to love anyone. I love you Sara. Will you marry me?' Sara gasped, though she knew what was coming.

'Grissom… I love you too. So much.' Tears filled her eyes and spilled down over her cheeks. 'I will marry you… but one thing I have to tell you first… I'm having a baby.' Grissom stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

'Honey… Why didn't you tell me before now?' Sara relaxed to his touch.

'I only just found out… and I wanted to make Valentines Day special for you. I'm about three weeks.' Grissom hugged her and kissed her forehead.

'I think you just did.'

---

**Extract From Sara Sidles Hospital Records**

On the 31st October 2009 at 10:09am, Sara Sidle gave birth to a healthy baby girl weighing 7 pound 4 ounces. The husband was present and they names the baby Hannah Michelle Grissom.

Signed:

Doctor Simon Cooper M.D.


End file.
